Yo Quiero Para Navidad
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: ¿Te imaginas lo que nuestros personajes favoritos de Naruto hubieran pedido para Navidad? No lo piensas mas y entra para descubrir los deseos mas alocados y estúpidos de los shinobis mas famosos del mundo ninja. EDITADO


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera… ¡violaría a Itachi y a Gaara!**

* * *

El elenco de Naruto completo el famoso tópico **#Yo Quiero Para Navidad…**

 **—** … un Icha-Icha Yuri — Una sonrisa pervertida se formó bajo la máscara de Kakashi.

— ¿Qué es Yuri? — Dijo Sarada con inocencia.

— Bueno, es cuando dos mujeres tienen sex-…

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — Sakura tapaba los oídos de Sarada, echándole miradas de amenaza.

...(^_^)/...

— … No me interesa nada— Se encogió de hombros Itachi, jugueteando con un kunai entre sus manos— **…** un boleto para comer gratis dangos por un año— Susurro para sí mismo.

...(^_^)/...

 **—** …que dejen de emparejarme con Naruto— Se cruzó de hombros Sasuke, siendo maquillado por unas muchachas— ¿Te imaginas lo horroroso que es? ¿Eh? ¡No, no te lo imaginas! ¡Naruto me abraza y ya se ponen locas! ¡Me dice algo, y ya lo están malpensando todo!

— ¡Sasuke-teme! — Dijo (grito) Naruto semidesnudo en la puerta del baño— Anoche fuiste muy duro, maldito bastardo. Casi me rompes la espalda— Hizo un puchero, palpándose en esa zona.

— ¡No! ¡No, esperen! ¡No es lo que piensan! — Grito Sasuke al ver los sonrojos de las muchachas— ¡Es un malentendido! ¡Es un puto malentendido!

...(^_^)/...

— ... un novio— Los ojos chocolates de Tenten se habían iluminado, y un suspiro de felicidad se había escapado de sus labios— Un chico rubio, ojos azules, amable, romántico, gentil, sexy, pervertido y...

— ¡No existen los chicos así! — Le grito Naruto, rompiendo las ilusiones de la castaña.

— Gracias Naruto, muchas gracias— Dijo sarcástica, dispuesta a lanzarle un kunai en su rostro.

— De nada, para servirte.

...(^_^)/...

— **…** tener un harem lleno de chicos sexys— Musitó Ino con un sonrojo, observando una revista titulada "chicos sexys del anime".

...(^_^)/...

— … ¡vencer a Hashirama! — Grito Madara, soltando carcajadas típicas de un villano.

...(^_^)/...

— ... que Madara salga del closet y se declare a Hashirama— Izuna compuso una cara de maldad pura.

— ¡Izuna, bastardo, te escuche!

— Solo estoy diciendo lo que es verdad, sé que mueres de que Hashimara te de duro contra la pared.

— ¡T-Tu!

...(^_^)/...

— **…** patearle el culo a Kishimoto— Gruño Deidara— ¡Estoy más que seguro que ese imbécil me creo a base de la hueca de Yamanaka!

— ¡Oye! ¡Cierra el pico, rubito! — Grito encolerizada Ino, tomando a Deidara por el cuello de su capa.

— ¡Uh! ¡Perdone por insultarla, rubita! ¿Dije muchas verdades?

— ¡Voy a castrarte! — Pego un chillido, y se abalanzo sobre el muchacho para tironear su cabello.

— Si lo ves de otra manera, parece que dos rubias se están peleando— Cuchicheo Kiba, y Shikamaru asintió.

...(^_^)/...

— **…** que Hidan deje de joder con el tal Tachin-sama— Suspiro exhausto Kakuzu — ¡Tachin-sama por aquí! ¡Tachin-sama por allá! ¡Tachin-sama te castigara! ¡Blablabla! ¡Es irritante!

— ¿¡Que has dicho de Jashin-sama, pedazo de imbécil!? ¡Jashin-sama te castigar por burlarte de su grandeza! — Lo señalaba acusatoriamente Hidan, sacando su arma preparado para batallar.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Solamente te pido eso y no te jodo más!

...(^_^)/...

— …que Tobi se valla de Akatsuki— Pidieron todos los miembros de la organización.

— ¡Sempais! — Sollozo el enmascarado.

...(^_^)/...

— ... que Boruto deje de molestarme, es irritante_ Susurro Sarada con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo sé que te gusta— Rio Karin, mirándola juguetonamente.

— ¡T-Tía! ¡N-No es verdad!

— ¡Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas! — Chillo la pelirroja, abrazando a la niña.

...(^_^)/...

— ... Que se mueran los Uchiha — Hablo un enfadado Tobirama.

— Muérete tú— Le respondió mordazmente Izuna.

Antes de largarse, el peliblanco le señalo con el dedo medio.

...(^_^)/...

— … que Tsunade-sama deje de beber— Lloriqueo angustiada Shizune.

— ¡Es como pedir manzanas a un limonero! ¡I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E! — Negó Sakura.

...(^_^)/...

— … que las fans dejen de pensar que soy Gay— Sasuke puso mala cara.

— ¿Oíste? ¡Dicen que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron sexo anoche! — Susurro una asistente a otra chica.

— ¿Quién crees que es el seme?

— ¡Obvio que es Naruto! ¡Es el protagonista y tiene actitud! ¡Sasuke tiene un aire a uke tsundere y serio!

— ¡Kawaiii!

— ¡Las estoy escuchando! — Bramo el pelinegro.

...(^_^)/...

— ... que Deidara deje de explotar las guaridas— Konan gruño— ¡Es la décima vez! ¡Y EL MUY HIJO DE PERRA SE ESTA RIENDO! — La peliazul señalo a cierto rubio que se estaba ahogando de la risa.

...(^_^)/...

— ... ver hacer un trio a Itachi-san, a Sasuke-san y Naruto-kun— Murmuro para sí misma Hinata.

...(^_^)/...

— ... seguir siendo hermoso— Inojin parecía brillar.

...(^_^)/...

— ... tener más fans— A Naruto le recorría un aura oscura— Soy el protagonista, soy el héroe, salvo a todo el mundo y aun si, ¡Sasuke tiene más fans que yo!

...(^_^)/...

— ...que Tsunade y Mei se desvis-...

— ¡Cierra la boca, pervertido! — Lo zarandeo Tsunade a un indefenso Jiraiya.

...(^_^)/...

— … que dejen de pensar que me gusta Kakashi — Obito puso una mueca de disgusto_ O peor; que crean que tengo relaciones con él. Eso es... ¡tengo ganas de vomitar con solo pensarlo!

— ¡Obito-kun! — Lo llamo Rin, sonrojada.

— ¿R-Rin? ¿Que su-sucede?

— Yo quería decirte que...— Murmuraba tímidamente, sonrojando al Uchiha.

— ¿Q-Que?

— ¡Apoyo tu relación con Kakashi-kun! — Chillo, con seriedad en sus palabras.

— ¡Rin! ¡No, no! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Yo no tengo "ese" tipo de relación con Bakashi!

...(^_^)/...

— ... ¡que las fans dejen de emparejar a mi retoño con el primer tipo que se les cruza por la mente! ¡Pervertidas! _ Lloriqueo Naruto, ojeando un fic sobre Himawari y Inojin.

...(^_^)/...

— ... ¡Que a Inojin se le valla su "belleza" para que deje de tener tantas fans! — Reclamo con un puchero Boruto.

— ¿Celoso? — El rubio artista sonrió arrogantemente.

— ¡P-para n-nada!

...(^_^)/...

— ... que dejen de pensar mal de mí— Murmuro Sakura, con su cabeza gacha.

...(^_^)/...

—… ser más popular— Susurro Shino con un aura oscura.

...(^_^)/...

— ...conocer a Megan Fox o a Emma Watson— a Kiba le brillaron los ojos.

Minato y Sasuke a su lado, asintieron con morbo. Sin caer en cuenta las auras peligrosas que se acercaban a ellos.

— ¿¡Que quieres conocer a quien, Sasuke-kun!? ¡Toma esto, SHANAROOOOO!

— ¡Papa! ¡No pienso hablarte nunca jamás!

— Asi que...te gustan las jovencitas, ¿eres un pedófilo Minato `ttebane?

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Eres un tonto!

...(^_^)/...

— ... ¡que Sasori y Deidara salgan del closet! — Sonrió juguetonamente Suigetsu.

— ¡Oye, tu! ¡Mocoso, te matare!

— ¡Katsu!

...(^_^)/...

—… ¡que bajen los precios de los Icha-Icha! — Reclamo enfadado Kakashi.

...(^_^)/...

—… preguntarle a Kishimoto porque mierda creaste a chicos extremadamente imbéciles y no a unos chicos bien buenotes— Gruño Temari.

A su espalda se hallaban Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Karui, quienes asintieron enérgicamente.

— Como los de Kuroko No Basuke, esos, si están ¡Calenturientos! — Hablo Ino con un sangrado nasal.

— Pero también están los de Diabolik Lovers, esos están igual de buenísimos ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Karui.

Las demás asintieron y Sakura hablo con efusividad.

— ¡Usui Takumi de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, ¡también está para comérselo!

— Sesshomaru de Inuyasha es muy sexy— Tenten se sonrojo.

— ¡Los de Amnesia son muy zukulenthos! — Chillo Ino.

— Ikuto de Shugo Chara está tan guapo —Comento Temari.

— Los de Tsubasa Chronicles están, pero muy pero muy buenos— Dijo Karui.

—Akise Aru de Mirai Nikki es...lindo — Balbuceo Hinata con un sonrojo.

— ¡Muy bien Hina-chan, enséñales a todos quien es la mejor! ¡Shanaro! — Chillo Sakura, pero un aura oscura la rodeo— Pero chicas creo que debemos terminar o vamos a ocupar todo el fic.

Y las demás se carcajearon.

...(^_^)/...

— ...que a Itachi se haga feo — Murmuro Kisame.

— ¡Te escuche, bastardo!

...(^_^)/...

—... ¡Que dejen de pensar que soy un pedófilo! — Grito Kabuto con un aire de angustia.

— Tarde, muy tarde— Dijeron todos del set, aumentando aún más el aura del peligris.

...(^_^)/...

— ... ¡que Itachi se muera! — Rio Deidara, clavando una aguja a un muñequito, que tenía un extraño parecido a Itachi.

...(^_^)/...

— ... ¡asesinar al infeliz que dibujo esto!— Bramo Sasuke mostrando una imagen de Sarada y Bolt en una situación... muy erótica.

...(^_^)/...

—... tener vacaciones— Sasori suspiro con infortunio.

...(^_^)/...

—... ¡que el ramen sea gratis! — Reclamaron Naruto, Boruto y Kushina juntos.

— ¡Papa! ¡Pon como ley que sea gratis `ttebasa!

— ¡Buena idea `ttebayo!

— ¡Ese es mi nieto `ttebane!

...(^_^)/...

— ...violar a los Uchiha— Se relamió los labios Orochimaru.

— ¡Corran, corran! ¡Mueve tu trasero Sasuke!

— ¡No quiero ser violado! ¡Soy muy joven y hermoso! — Lloriqueaba Obito.

— Joven, eso no te lo discuto. Pero, ¿hermoso?

— Cierra la boca, Izuna.

...(^_^)/...

— ... tener una pareja_ Lloriqueo Lee.

...(^_^)/...

— ... que los imbéciles se alejen de mi esposa— compuso un puchero Naruto.

...(^_^)/...

— ... que a pesar de que la serie a haya llegado a su fin, pido a todos nuestros fans que nadie nos olvide— Gaara sonrió con dulzura.

— ¡Gay!

— ¡Oh! ¡Cállate!


End file.
